Ingat 'Kode'-nya! Bagaimana Dengan Siluet Persahabatan?
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: "Kau ingin terlihat keren kan, dobe? Ingatlah semua 'kode' itu." ujarnya mantap. Apa boleh buat, aku melupakan semuanya. Maafkan aku, teme. Bagaimana dengan sunset-nya? / Warning : SasuNaru Friendship, OOC/IC, Full of Naruto's POV, drabble, (miss) typo / Don't forget to R&R, Minna!


"**Kau ingin terlihat keren kan, dobe? Ingatlah semua 'kode' itu." ujarnya mantap. Apa boleh buat, aku melupakan semuanya. Maafkan aku, teme. Bagaimana dengan sunset-nya?**

* * *

'_**Kode' (c) Delfiana Dei**_

_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Warning :**__ Canon, SasuNaru Friendship, OOC/IC, Full of Naruto's POV, drabble, (miss) typo._

_Enjoy it, Minna-san. Lets's check it out!_

* * *

Aku memandang wajah dinginnya yang sedang menyeringai itu. Syukurlah dia sudah kembali. Aku memang merindukannya, senang rasanya berteman dengannya dan bercanda ria seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Terkadang aku juga sangat menikmati waktu-waktu bersamanya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentunya.

.

.

.

"Lalu?" lanjutku bertanya singkat sambil menatap wajahnya serius. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, enggan menjawab pertanyaanku barusan dengan segera.

.

.

.

Ia membuka dua buah kelopak matanya itu, namun masih menyeringai sombong. Dengan sedikit mengibaskan rambut _raven_ hitamnya, dia menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Sedikit _Out of Character yeah_, mungkin.

"Kau ingin terlihat keren kan, _dobe_? Ingatlah semua _'kode'_ itu." ujarnya mantap. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm," gumamku sebentar. Ia menatapku, raut wajahnya berubah santai. Yap, seperti Sasuke yang dulu kukenal.

"Kode?" tanyaku kembali untuk memastikan.

Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ya. Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan semuanya," sergahnya cepat. Aku menelan ludah, gelagapan. Sedikit takut, aku memandang siluet wajahnya yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari sore dari samping. Sangat menakutkan.

Heh, tapi untuk apa aku takut kepada mantan ninja buron seperti dia itu, huh? Ah, sudahlah. Dan oh yeah, aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku memang bukan _type_ orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

.

.

.

"Aku lupa, _teme_." ujarku singkat nan pelan. Kulihat, Ia masih memejamkan matanya, namun kembali berseringai sambil berdecak pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau masih seperti dulu, dasar _baka_."

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum sepihak, lalu kembali membuka suara, "Masa bodoh. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, _teme_!?" _well_, sepertinya tindakanku barusan tergolong tak sabaran.

Belum juga menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu menatap rentetan rumah-rumah penduduk yang berjejer rapi di hadapan kami. Aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu jawabannya.

Ia kembali duduk. Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Ia masih saja diam. Aku menatap bosan langit berwarna jingga di hadapanku sementara aku berbaring nyaman. Ia menatapku sebentar.

"Kau menemuiku hanya untuk itu, kan?" tanyanya. Yeah, itu bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan sih, tapi mengapa mendadak dia jadi sungkan seperti ini?

"Tidak," dengan segera aku menjawab.

Ini sudah sore. Seharusnya kami sudah berjalan pulang ke rumah. Aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke tentang rasa kesepiannya itu, dan kuharap dia juga memahamiku. Yeah, walaupun pada hakikatnya manusia tak dapat saling memahami.

"Oh, ayolah, _teme_! Aku senang kau sudah kembali, tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau menolongku!" ujarku akhirnya.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang itu lagi, _dobe_." ujarnya dingin. Yeah, aku tahu itu tak akan memperparah keadaan, namun tak bisa membantuku. Terdengar sedikit egois bagiku.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat beberapa hal tentang _'kode'_," ujarnya lagi.

Aku memandangnya lemas, lalu tertunduk dengan tidak elitnya. Apa boleh buat, aku lupa segalanya tentang makna dari segala _'kode'_ yang telah Ia ajarkan padaku. Lalu aku harus berbuat apa, sekarang? Aku sering kebingungan saat hal-hal rumit seperti ini menjeblos ke dalam pintu otakku yang sangat _baka_ ini. Sampai-sampai aku harus meminta pertolongan –ralat, mungkin meminta suatu 'arahan' dari Sasuke-_teme _yang sekarang sedang menikmati kesunyian buatannya sendiri itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Teme_... aku lupa semuanya. Bisakah kau mengajarkannya lagi dari awal?" pintaku agak bermohon. Aku sempat menangkap dengan pandanganku bahwa Ia sedang melirikku dengan sudut mata kebenciannya itu. Ia lalu bangkit lagi, berdiri menatap awan yang terlihat melayang samar-samar di atas langit.

Kuperhatikan, sedari tadi dia hanya berkutat dengan duduk bersila, bangkit, lalu duduk lagi, kemudian bangkit lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat aneh.

"Kau tidak melupakannya, kau hanya tak ingin mengingatnya," ujarnya santai.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau hanya perlu mengingat satu hal, bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu," ujarnya. Aku menghela napas sebentar. Lalu menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku lalu menurunkan pandanganku ke bawah, aku menyerah. Namun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Mungkin semua _shinobi_ Konoha juga tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang pemalu," aku sedikit sweatdrop saat mengatakannya. Aku kembali menatapnya penuh harapan, seakan Sasuke-lah harapan terbesarku saat ini.

"Bagaimanapun, _'kode'_ yang akan digunakannya hanya ada satu," ujarnya. Dengan berapi-api, aku meresponnya, "Apa itu, _teme_!? Cepat katakan, dan aku akan pulang!"

Dia melirikku sedikit heran sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya yang terkesan angkuh, lalu mencibir, "_Selaw_, _dobe_! Aku pasti akan memberitahukannya padamu,"

Ucapannya barusan membuat setetes sweatdrop mengalir di pelipis _tan_-ku. Darimana dia tahu istilah-istilah seperti itu?

"Iya-iya, aku _selaw_. Silahkan lanjutkan bacotanmu, _teme_!" ujarku pasrah sambil menghela napas. Setelah itu, dia kembali membuka suaranya. Aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa saja yang dikatakannya setelah itu, aku hanya ingat satu kalimat yang berbunyi,

"Kalau dia menunduk malu-malu seperti seekor _neko_, itu salah satu '_kode_', _dobe_. Angkat dagunya, lalu _cipok_ dia. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" ujarnya dengan akhiran yang cukup menggelegar.

Yeah, setelah mengatakannya, dia terus-terusan tertawa seperti seorang psikopat. Aku tak terlalu peduli apa dia sedang dalam masa-masa labil atau apalah itu, laki-laki memang tak bisa dipisahkan oleh hal-hal yang mesum. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa _Ero-sannin_ juga bertindak seperti itu. Dan ayolah, aku juga pernah mimisan, bukan?

"Setelah ini kupercayakan padamu, _dobe_! Aku juga tak akan segan-segan merebutnya kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tahu tentang fakta 'di atas rata-rata' itu kan?" oh yeah, tak kusangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_ bisa menjadi secerewet ini sebelumnya. Dan... apa katanya barusan? Merebutnya? Oh apakah dia sudah gila? Atau dia benar-benar seorang psikopat?

"Jangan harap, _teme_! Tidakkah kau puas dengan apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikmu? Heh! Kau sudah punya Sakura! Dan, oh... apa maksudmu tentang 'di atas rata-rata'? Setidaknya saat ini yang ada di pikiranku tak hanya bawaan terhadap _Ero-sannin._ Tapi kuakui itu wajar, hehe." ujarku akhirnya dengan sebuah cengiran kuda. Ia mengambil dua langkah agak maju, dan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sedang bebas, Ia menceramahiku agak singkat dari sebelumnya.

"Peperangan sudah usai, _dobe_. Mereka juga sudah memaafkanku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau. Termasuk, melangkah maju ke arah kursi kehormatan. Dengan kata lain, mengambil posisi sebagai _Hokage_," ujarnya sangat santai. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Dengan sedikit mendengus, aku menjawab curcolannya barusan.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu naif, _teme_."

.

.

.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan santai kebiasaannya. Aku tersenyum percaya, lalu ikut bangkit berdiri. Menatap _sunset_ yang sedang tenggelam perlahan dari atas tebing tempat dipahatnya wajah-wajah para _Hokage _yang sedang kami pijaki saat ini.

Hening sedikit merambat diantara kami. Mencoba mengusik rintihan dedaunan berlubang sisa makanan ulat yang tertiup pelan oleh angin. Menikmati penampak _sunset_ dari atas sini ternyata cukup indah. Selain dapat menangkap siluet-siluet wajah seseorang dari samping, inilah potret dunia yang kehangatannya tiada tara.

.

.

.

Hangat...

.

.

.

Dan juga...

.

.

.

_Nyaman..._

.

.

.

Aku sedikit menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum santai.

"Kau mau pulang, _teme_?" suaraku membuyarkan keheningan. Kulihat, Ia seperti terusik dari kenikmatannya memejamkan mata dan merasakan angin petang meniup sepoi-sepoi.

Setelah membuka dua buah kelopak matanya perlahan, Ia memandangku sejenak, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita pulang, _dobe_,"

.

.

.

_**FINISH**_

* * *

_Yayaya! Hai, Minna-san! Delfiana Dei kembali lagi dengan sebuah drabble singkat nan hangat untuk disuguhkan kepada readers sekalian. Fic berlatar sunset yang idealnya sebenarnya untuk challenge fic Sunset & Sunrise, tapi idenya telat mampir di otak karatan saya ini. Gomennasai, Minna! m(_ _)m _

_Yeah, lupakan. Fic ini saya tuntaskan sebagai ajang syukuran atas kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha! Horraaayy! \(^o^)/ *tebar confetti*_

_Dan mungkin untuk sequel-nya, akan ada sebuah drabble yang isinya plot lanjutan dari fic I Promise. _

_Yosh! See u later!_

_**28 June 2013,**_

_**Sincerely, Delfiana Dei.**_


End file.
